A Dream is a Wish One's Heart Makes
by Xander-the-great-Rabbit
Summary: Once, a girl watched a fairytale and dreamt of something she never knew she really wished for.


**A/N: I did this months ago. I mean seriously, maybe last March? I don't remember already. Sorry for the lame title too, my sister forced me to watch Cinderelly with her. -_- Anyway, hope you guys like my first PoT fanfic. It's AtobexOC and YukimuraxOC. Written for my best friend and I hope you guys like it. Enjoooy!**

"You're just jealous of me, aren't you?" A boy who has a feminine-like voice said.

"Aahn~? And why should Ore-sama be jealous of you? You barely even know _her_." a husky voice answered back.

"Would you two stop this _useless fight_? If not then _I'll_ be the one to avoid you two!" the girl said, trying to stop the two guys fighting because of her. She really didn't understand why Atobe was acting like this especially when it's obvious that she _is_ dating Yukimura.

It was..._stupid_, she thought.

"But that was the past Atobe. You don't know how much she'd changed." Yukimura said, ignoring the girl's request.

"You can't be sure she really _changed,_ Yukimura" Atobe flipped his hair, obviously annoyed.

Both guys were about to punch each other, totally ignoring the girl's request. Yukimura and Atobe seemed to have read each other's thoughts. They both nodded. "**Fine**." As they were about to punch each other in their faces, the girl screamed. "**STOP**!"

_Silence._

'Just a dream huh?' she thought. "More like a nightmare." the girl said, as she looked at the clock whose alarm just went off. She decided to forget about it. _'Hope THAT won't happen again.'_ she sighed and felt something shaking underneath her pillow. She grabbed her phone and saw someone calling; not just an ordinary someone, but the one whom she loved the most.

**Yukimura Seiichi.**

She quickly grabbed it and answered, "Hello? Good morning Seiichi."

"Good Morning Shizuko. Hm? You seem to have ran a hundred laps. Did you have nightmare?" Yukimura said over the phone.'_Crap. He noticed. Again_.'

"Huh? Well... Not that bad. I've had worse dreams Seiichi. Now tell me why'd you call?" The girl caught Yukimura a little off guard there. "Hm, it's… it's just. Just meet me at the rooftop garden when you arrive at school. Bye" "But why-?" The boy already hung up on her. She just sighed and just did what she was told. She got into her favorite outfit, tied her hair up in a ponytail and went to the said place.

She was already walking up the stairs towards the rooftop garden, still wondering what this was about. Then she remembered her past, her high school life. They were now graduating college students. "My, how time flies..." she sighed as she told herself.

Then, she remembered her dream. She remembered the cause of that fight.

She remembered that Atobe had feelings for her and got jealous when he found out that she and Yukimura were dating. She remembered that time when the King Atobe Keigo had confessed his love for her, trying to get her from Yukimura but she rejected him for she had dearly loved the Child of God, Yukimura Seiichi.

She knew she left him in pain, but ever since he and her best friend met, 'Atobe' came back. They've been married since they were eighteen. It's the request of his parents for him to get married already for they want their riches to expand. She remembered their happy faces during the wedding and her best friend's tears of joy. She smiled to herself and realized this was the first time that she took long to arrive at the rooftop garden.

Then she remembered that she was dating Yukimura for too long now. Three years? Five years? Why, her best friend and Atobe had just been dating for half a year but they're already married. She clapped her hands both in amusement, a little impatience and sarcasm, and...curiosity.

Now she asked herself, _'Why has Yukimura haven't proposed to me yet?'_ she shook her head and slapped her self in disbelief in what she was thinking. She shrugged it off and just hurried up, up, up and finally reached her destination.

* * *

When she opened the door, the first thing she noticed was Atobe holding a rose in his hand. Well, a bouquet of it that is. She walked towards him, and stopped at a meter apart.

"Atobe." she breathed.

"Shizuko." and the guy smirked.

"What on earth are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in a meeting or something?" she asked.

"Aahn~? Ore-sama can always cancel his meetings if he wants to." He grinned at her and chuckled at her dumb expression. "You really haven't changed." She slowly showed a small smile.

"But seriously, what are you doing here? And what's with the bouquet? You can't be..." She was cut off by Atobe. "Ha! Do you think I would be cheating on my wife, Shizuko?" he scoffed and the woman in front of him blushed a nice shade of red.

"Ore-sama's just here to give you this bouquet. There's a note there. Read it and follow what's written. You'll find Yukimura then." Shizuko's eyes widened for he knew who she was looking for. "How did you-?... Oh right. _Insight_." she sighed and Atobe just grinned at her knowingly.

Shizuko decided to get the bouquet of roses from him and truly, there was a scented sky blue colored paper there. She got it, still holding the bouquet refusing to give it to Atobe. She started reading to herself what was written.

_"The day we met, frozen I held my breath. Right from the start, I knew that I'd found a home for my heart."_

She stood there for a minute thinking of what that meant. And finally it got to her. Atobe asked her what's the problem and she answered, "I need... to go to where we first met. The local tennis courts. And that's far. Doesn't matter. But I really don't get what this is for."

Atobe shook his head in disbelief and thought,_ 'She must be really slow today. She lacked food.'  
_  
"Anyway, Shizuko. Don't worry, that's why Ore-sama's here." Shizuko's confused look made him want to blurt out the secret but he managed to hold it in. Then, after that one snap everyone knew that have made a ton of ladies swoon and for everyone to follow his command, a helicopter arrived.

Atobe grabbed Shizuko by her elbow and sat her down on the helicopter before she can even say a word of complaint.

"It's for you not to get exhausted and sweaty." Atobe fought back his smile, for Shizuko noticed that the corners of his lips were twitching.

"Whatever…Keigo. Thank you by the way." She looked away, trying not to blush. She decided to change the topic. "How're you and Yuriko?" she asked, thinking of how her best friend is doing.

"We're perfect. And we will always be." He proclaimed proudly and he winked at her. They both laughed. "Ah good times..." Shizuko said. Then silence followed and the helicopter dropped her off near the local tennis courts.

"Thanks again Atobe." She waved him goodbye and walked to the tennis courts. There was a tennis racket, _her_ tennis racket, hung up on the gates.

She saw a note saying, "Beware. Take this racket for safety." For the first time, she really took the effort to read a warning. She entered the court, holding her beloved racket and the bouquet of roses in her hands.

She was surprised that the courts were empty. "Huh? It's usually...this place is usually full of players. Tsk. Something's really-!" There was a ball flying towards her face and she hit it back with ease.

Because of that she dropped the bouquet which was still in her hands. "Heh. Good thing I followed the warning there. Am I right, Yuriko?" A laugh can be heard from the other side of the court. No one knows how she even got there.

"Of course. It's a good thing you're not that lazy to read warnings anymore, Shizuko." She hit another ball toward her, this time a little softer and a small note was tied to it, same paper as before, by a purple-colored ribbon.

She caught the ball and untied the ribbon. She again read the note and saw another verse of a song.

_"In the car I just can't wait. To pick you up on our very first date. Is it cool if I hold your hand? Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance? Do you like my stupid hair? Would you I didn't know what to wear? I'm too scared of what you think. You make me nervous so I really can't eat."_

Shizuko blushed by what she read and laughed. "Wow. I think I know what this is about now." She said between laughs. "Hey Riko, let's go to the art museum. Surely he's there." Yuriko didn't show her nervousness, she was a great actress anyway. I mean, duh? She's Hyotei's Drama Queen.

"Oh sure... But no way are we walking!" Riko cleared her throat and their limousine appeared in front of them. The chauffeur opened the doors for them. Shizuko couldn't help but to burst out laughing. "Seriously?! Ha! You're becoming a LOT like your husband!" Yuriko blushed a bit at this. "Hey! As if I could do anything about it! He told me I _should_ have my 'own version'!" She rolled her eyes as she answered back.

* * *

The whole time they were on the way to the Art museum, they were chit-chatting non-stop. And at last they finally arrived at their destination. Yuriko asked Shizuko to just carry the notes with her and leave the bouquet and her racket in the limo. Shizuko hesitated at first but she trusted her best _best_ friend in the whole world, so she did what was told.

She thanked her for the last time that day and bid her farewell before entering the museum. The first thing she noticed was the rose petals on a red carpet leading to somewhere and a bouquet of dahlias on the first step.

She grabbed the bouquet of dahlias and saw another note: _"Follow the path of red petals."_ In which she followed willingly. She really wanted to end this 'cos she suddenly remembered she had to do homework.

Then, the next thing she noticed was the things exhibited in the museum were the ones on their first date. She guessed it was either coincidence, or it was Atobe and Yuriko doing something fishy.

After a few steps, she came to a stop when music was being played throughout the museum.

_"She's been hearing the steps since the day that we met. . . "_ She chose to ignore it and just focus.

Then, it suddenly snowed paper cranes. She was so amused by what was happening. She guessed the paper cranes to be a thousand? Yeah, a thousand, who would spend time doing that?

Well, because she wanted to make a thousand paper cranes with Yukimura but she can't. She doesn't have enough free time. They're both busy. But they promised each other they will when they get married. She smiled at the thought of it and continued walking.

Finally, she arrived to where Yukimura was. She noticed the song fading out and Yukimura went near her.

"How'd you like my surprise Shizuko? Is it...okay?" Yukimura asked. "No. It's perfect! Wait, perfect isn't enough to describe this. But why?"

Yukimura widened his eyes in shock and disbelief. "Don't you have a guess as to what these are for?" Shizuko hesitated to answer his question. Sure she has a guess that he's going to propose to her but she told herself that that's too good to be true.

So she answered him, "I have... But it can't be possible. Right? If...you know what I mean." Then suddenly, Yukimura smiled then knelt on one knee, asked her to drop the things she were holding.

Yukimura held her hand in his and brought out something from his pocket. The diamond ring she wanted so much for a 'future' wedding ring. She felt the tears coming and thought, _'So this must have been how Riko felt when Atobe proposed to her.'_

Yukimura then asked her the golden question, while a tear of happiness dropped from her eye.

"Shizuko, will you marry this Child of God who took the effort to ask help from a King and his Queen?" Shizuko giggled while hugging him, "Why yes of course! This human girl here says yes, you Child of God!"

They kissed each other and rose petals started to fill the place. And from a distance, Atobe and Yuriko were watching them happily and was glad it turned out to be a successful proposal. They also started to kiss each other before leaving on their way to London for a business trip.

After a few minutes, Yukimura turned to look at Shizuko with a frantic expression and he kept screaming her name. She tried to calm him down but Yukimura won't listen. His voice started to change to a familiar alarm. She closed her eyes shut, covering her ears. And then...

She slowly opened her eyes and woke up, hearing her mom's furious voice of complaints and her alarm clock going crazy. She face palmed and buried her face in her pillow and squealed. She got out of bed, blushing. She ate her breakfast, blushing.

Good thing before she entered the school gates she managed to stop from blushing. While walking to her classroom, she thought with a small smirk on her lips.

_'Hmp. Is this what happens when I watch fairytales? Hell, I could get used to this! I better tell Yuriko about this. Seriously.' _Shewalked in her classroom and sat down, looking out the window thinking of what might happen in the near future.


End file.
